Persona: Post Prix Investigation
by FuyuSeishin12
Summary: A project I just cant help but start. Like my other fanfics, it involves an OC but one I came up with a long while ago. This takes place after the events of P4 Arena and the Kirijo group recruits a member for SEES. Soon, he is sent to Inaba along with Labrys to further investigate what's going on. What kind of truth will he uncover? Mature based on game's age rating maybe more.
1. Chapter 1: Young Agent

**Chapter 1: A Young Agent**

With the incident in Inaba, the Kirijo Corporation became busy. With the company working almost around the clock, the company's leader, Mitsuru Kirijo, recruited a few more members. Amongst those recruited was one of those who survived the Night Hour while it was going on, 18 year-old, Noha Seishin. Black hair, grey eyes, bleached complexion, and a punkish style he was called to the company as a junior agent. He was called since he was discovered to have information the Kirijo Corperaion was looking for so he has been put up to one of Kirijo's top agents for gathering information and fighting shadows with SEES. This alone let him have room and board in the dorms where from there he could go to school and help out with the corporation.

While staying there, he met those that remained Akihiko Sanada, Aigis, Labrys, Metis, Mitsuru Kirijo herself, and a few more. Others visited from time to time like Junpei Iori, Yukari Takeba, and Fuuka Yamagishi. He managed to get to know everyone pretty well. He even became good friends with Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, Ken, and Fuuka. One day, during a celebration during New Years where everyone came, came news that the corperation that they need more information on Inaba and Noha is the one chosen for the task. As he is told to be transferred to Inaba in a few days they decided to plan one more party to bid him farewell. "You you're ready for this, man," Asked Junpei during that party, "You'll be gone for a while in the boonies." He smiled at him, "I heard it's quieter compared to the city so I bet I'd get used to it quickly, Junpei-san." Iori laughed a bit as he said, "Well I just hope you dont come crawling back here." Noha looked at him, "Wanna bet?"

"Alright," said Junpei accepting the challenge, "I bet 50,000 Yen on that." Noha winced a bit, "Damn dude, high stakes but I'll accept it." Yukari looks at Junpei, "Come on, Junpei you know who'll win. You know that despite his comfort around people like you he enjoys peace and quiet alot more." Noha adds on to her comment, "Pretty much, Junpei-san, you're putting money on an unwinable bet, I'd say you've got bad luck on your side." Junpei slumped foreward in complete defeat finally realizing this mistake and Noha taunted him a bit more, "Best give me that 50,00 yen right now." He hung his head in shameas he handed over the exact amount to the note. "Thank you kindly but I'll pay you back dont worry." Noha said patting him on the back. Fuuka chimed in, "At least please you'll come back safely, Noha-san." Aigis nodded in agreement, "I agree with Fuuka-san, please return home safely and keep in contact when you need us." He smiles, "I promise to return home in time and I'll try to stay in touch."

The party then ended late at night and Noha walks sleepily to his room and packs up his things before he flopped onto his bed. That night, in his dreams, he found himself sitting on a sofa in a strange room that appeared to have screens, or glass, or maybe mirrors on the walls. The room itself was blue like velvet. In front of him was a desk. At it sat an old, long-nosed man looking over steapled fingers. Beside him sat a younger woman wearing attire anyone would expect on a female attendant of some sort. The man's eyes opened, wide and glaring while wearing a smile that is creepy but reasuring at the same time. "Welcome to the Velvet Room" he began, "hmmm it seems we have another guest that will take part in a great journey." "Another", "Noha thought as he was wondering what was going on. The old man continued, "My name is Igor and I am pleased to meet you." Noha spoke up introducing himself, "I-I'm Seishin, Noha." Noticing his tone Igor chuckled, "No need to be afraid." The assistant spoke up, "You were called here assist another guest in a journey for this will be very tough for both of you."

"Both of us?" Noha asked. "Yes," she said looking at him and Igor continued, "Also, I have neglected to introduce her." He gestures to the woman, "this is Margaret, another resident of this world." Margarette nods at Noha, "Now your journey begins. We will be seeing you soon." He then woke up to Labrys in some casual clothes standing over him, "hey you okay Noha-kun? It's almost time for you to leave and I'm comin' with ya." He looked at her as he sat up almost half asleep yet alert as he dreamily said, "you are? Why's that?" She sat beside him, "Mitsuru-san asked me to come with ya for saftey reasons I think also to give you this." She hands him a pistol that Mitsuru told him about, "an Evoker?" Labrys nods, "she said that ya might need it more than yer own weapons." She gave him a holster for the evoker and he puts the gun in and places it in his bag. He zipped it closed and slung it over his shoulder, "well, let's get going." Labrys nods at him and walks out with him.

They were met by Aigis, Akihiko, and Mitsuru. Mitsuru spoke up first, "This will be your first time out in the field, both of you. Once you make it there, you'll meet up with someone we worked with over there." Noha nods at her, "Understood, Mitsuru-san." Akihiko patted his shoulder, "Be careful out there, Noha. Keep in shape and keep in touch." Aigis smiles at them and looked at Labrys, "Be careful out there sister and keep him safe." Labrys smiles at her "Don't worry sis I'll make sure he's safe." They left the dorms to the train station.


	2. Chapter 2: Departure to Inaba

**Chapter 2: Departure to Inaba**

Everyone was at the train station to see Noha and Labrys off. "You guys take care of yourselves," Noha said to SEES as he petted Koromaru. Junpei smiled and said, "it'll be a little borin' without ya, dude." Yukari nodded in agreement, "it was always fun talking to you, Noha." Akihiko walked up and punched him lightly on the shoulder, "keep training Seishin-san." Fuuka smiles, "good luck to both of you." Aigis nodded smiling a little as well, "Please contact us whenever you need any assistance." Ken went up to him and said, "Go get them Noha-senpai." Noha smiled at all of them and tousled Kens hair, "I'll do my best out there and I'll get my mission done. Plus, I got luck on my side. I hope you guys have some good luck as well"

Everyone smiled as Junpei said, "It's always luck with you, man." Noha laughed a bit since it was true, he always believed in luck throughout his entire life. During New Years he'd buy good luck charms from the shrine. He also loves to play many card games that entitle luck like poker and blackjack. Yukari laughed a bit as well, "Well good luck out there, Noha." The train arrives at the station and Noha nods as thed train doors open. Noha and Labrys get on waving at the SEES members as the doors close. As the train departs, they take their seats after taking one last look at everyone.

"I've never been outside of the dorms except for school," commented Labrys, "Will it be just like at the city?" Noha shook his head, "it'll be allot quieter and less crowded than in any city. I'll have to help teach you how to deal with the outside world." Labrys nodded as she asks, "Have ya ever been outside the city?" Noha thought about it, "I was born and raised in a smaller town but then I sort of ran away to the city at the age of 13. From there, I managed to support myself through some part time jobs and stuff until Kirijo found me." Labrys cocked her head, "ran away? Was your home that dangerous?" He opened his mouth but shut it and shook his head silently feeling sad. Labrys decided not to press the subject as she detected the expression. The duration of the train ride passed in silence.

He fell asleep and had a dream about something about a TV, strange creatures, and cards. He then suddenly woke up to the conductor announcing the train's arrival to Yaso Inaba station. The two got their bags and disembarked the train as it stopped and opened its doors. Noha looks around and said, "There should be someone I have to meet here." Labrys looks around as well, "kinda empty here isn't it?" Noha shrugs, "I guess that's every city goer's first reaction when they come to a town like this." The two began walking and soon they are met by a young boy in a sort of suit and wearing an investigator's hat. "Ah you must be the people I'm supposed to meet," The boy said his voice sounding slightly higher than a boy's more like a girl's, "nice to meet you again Labrys-san." Labrys recognized her, "oh you're o' of the group of kids that helped us and helped me find my true self." Noha wondered what they are talking about when she said "true self".

He brushed it off quickly as he introduced himself, "I'm Seishin Noha, and you must be my contact that Mitsuru-san told me about." The young investigator nodded, "yes apparently I am, the name's Shirogane Naoto, a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands Noha took note of how her skin feels as they shook which was smooth and soft. Other things he took note of were her voice, facial look and body shape. Suddenly he said as they let go, "I'm sorry to be rude but are you a girl?" Her eyes widened in surprise, "H-how did you know?" He studied her a bit more, "Your voice pattern, and your handshake sort of gave it away. Especially the handshake, as they say, you can tell a lot about the person from their handshake. Added to that, along with your attire, you might be a junior investigator." He smiles and finishes with, "you can't really hide much from me." Naoto regained her composure, "Impressive, I can tell why Mitsuru chose you to assist us." Noha cocked his head, "There are others?"

Naoto nodded, "We're not as professional as the people from the Kirijo group, but we were successful as well. Anyways, we should get to where you will be staying." Noha nodded as he slung his bag over his shoulder so did Labrys as they both followed the young detective. They were shown to an appartment complex and she said, "I'll be living next to you two. I'll also introduce you to everyone else tomorrow." The two nodded as they accended the stairs up to their room. As they walked in Noha took a quick look around, "Very spacious for an appartment we could set up here." They began unpacking their things and Labrys has some diffrent clothes for her to fit in human society and a portable charging station. Noha unpacks where the bedrooms in his bag was a deck of playing cards belts of throwing knives, his evoker and holster, some changes of clothes, a laptop and his celphone. "This will be our home for the year," he said mostly to himself and then, "I have strange feeling about this place and I dont like it." Labrys heard him and looked at him and said, "Somethin' wrong, Noha?" He looks at her and smiles reasuringly, "nothing, just nothing, just thinking out loud." Labrys looked at him, "ya sure? It didn't really sound like nothin." He nods, "I'm sure just don't worry about it."

Labrys gave up and left it at that as she set up everything she needed. Noha checked the time and was suprised that it was almost midnight. Naoto mentioned something about something happening at midnight when you look into the TV. He looked into the small TV that came with the appartment and then it flickered on with a yellow image of something happening. He looked into it as he saw some sort of figure standing there. Upon closer inspection, the figure is playing some sort of card game but it was too blurry to see any more detail. "What the hell?" He said to himself as the TV flicked off. Labrys was already on sleep mode and charging so he fell asleep feeling somewhat dizzy. He again finds himself in the Velvet Room, Margarete is the only one there, "Welcome to the Velvet Room."


	3. Chapter 3: Investigation Team

**Chapter 3: Investigation Team**

He looked at Margarate wondering why Igor is not here. "Sorry to have called you while you're asleep and it seems that that the master is not in right now but now I believe you made a discovery," Margarete said while smiling at him, "More are to come for you as this journey unravels. I bid you farewell for now, guest." Before he asked anything, he was suddenly awoken by his phone's alarm. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He then went to check on Labrys after changing clothes. Labrys is still in sleep mode but she is at full power. He was caught between two choices, either to wake her up or leave her. He decided to leave her alone feeling considerate. Besides, he has almost no skill in advanced technology, and he fears he might accidently damage her.

He went to make some ramen for breakfast that he bought along the way to the apartment. As he was about to say "Itadakimasu," Labrys walked out of her part of the room which was marked by a divider between their sides. "Mornin' Noha-san." She said while fully alert. "Morning," He said back and began to slurp some noodles. Labrys sat across from him and he looked at her and said, "What is it?" She perked up at the question and said, "Well it's just that I've been wonderin' why people need ta eat?" He looked at her with the kind of look that you would give as if someone attempted a joke and failed. He then responded with, "it's so we can keep up our strength and energy. We cannot just take in energy and store it like you."

Labrys nodded having understood the comparison, "I see so ya have to consume food regularly or else you would 'faint' as it's called." Noha shrugged, "basically that's what would happen, but I think others would be able to tough out hunger for a while." He finished the noodles and toppings in his ramen and then downed the soup in one go just as he heard a knock on the door. "Are you two awake?" Went a familiar voice coming from outside the door. He went and opened the door to see Naoto, "oh morning Naoto-san." Naoto nodded at him, "Morning Noha-san or should I say Noha-senpai." He realized after hearing that he almost forgot he had to be transferred to the local school still in his senior year. "I'm guessing you heard about that as well," He said to her and she nodded, "It was natural for me to look you up added with some information from Kirijo-san. Anyways, I said that I'll introduce you to everyone else so I came to make sure you're awake."

They went to Naoto who was patiently waiting for them and Noha said, "Okay then, let's go." She nodded and led the way out of the apartment to a department store called Junes. There, she led them to a table where many people his age or maybe at least a year younger. Naoto gestured to him as she said, "Morning everyone also this is the new student i told you about." He said, "I'm Noha Seishin, a pleasure to meet you all, call me whatever you like." They all looked at him then one of them, most likely the leader of the group, stood up and said, "Welcome to Inaba, Noha-san. My name's Yu Narukami." Another one, a guy wearing a fur-lined vest, smiles at him with a wide grin, "since introductions are in order, the name's Youske Hanamura." A girl in green looks at him, "oh I heard you came from that fancy high school on that port island. Anyways, I'm Chie Satonaka." She then gestures to a rather quiet girl in red beside her, "This is my best friend, Yukiko." A rather delinquent looking guy looked at him as though he had just come back from spacing out and smiled at him saying, "The name's Kanji Tatsumi." A twin-tailed girl possibly an idol from the way she looks at him and smiles brightly, "I'm Rise Kujikawa, nice to meet you."

He bows at all of them, "A pleasure to meet you all." Labrys smiles at them, "heya everyone, long time no see." Chie almost jumped from her seat, "Labrys? Oh my god it is you!" Yu smiles and said, "Welcome back to Inaba, Labrys. Also, why are you here?" The robot smiles as she places a hand on Noha's shoulder, "I'm his partner, he was transferred here by the company who took care of me." Youske looks at them, "so you're both part of that Kirijo Group?" They both nod and Noha looked at Youske, "and what kind of group are you?" Yu smiled and said, "We're literally called the 'Investigation Team' we were just getting ready to have our group meeting." He thought to himself, "kind of a simple name but easy to remember." He then said, "May I join you? I might have some things to share." "Sure," said Rise, "we won't mind." He nodded in thanks and sat down at the table and the group began discussion. "Let the meeting begin," began Yu, "as you all know, the Midnight Channel has began showing images of people again but not like last time." Yukiko nodded, "it's kind of strange how it happens now." Youske quickly added on, "Whoever it was, I saw it pretty clearly. It was a guy playing some sort of card game at what looks to be a poker table."

"Yeah I saw it like that too," Chie said, "What I'm curious about is who was on the Midnight Channel?" Noha, who brought a deck of cards, is shuffling his cards using the bridge method as he thinks and says, "Well I've seen it as well but it was a bit blurry but I did see how the figure looks...I'm not sure but somehow it seemed...familiar." Everyone looked at him then at his hands which are still shuffling his cards. Yu spoke up, "Is there something else you want to share to us?" He abruptly stopped shuffling, "w-well...It kinda looked like something i did in the past..." He fell silent, his eyes lost their glow, but they returned as he perked back up waving a hand as though to wave away the subject, "N-never mind about it I don't think it's that important now." The group was suprised by his sudden change in mood as he laughed nervously. Youske then said, "Well anyways we should keep watching the Midnight Channel. I heard it might rain tonight again so everyone get ready." Everyone nodded as the meeting was adjourned. "Anyways how about we show you two around?" Youske suggested. "Sure, I need a tour around here." Noha replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Tours, Jobs and the TV

**Chapter 4: Tours, Jobs and the TV**

Youske and the gang showed Noha and Labrys around town. Everyone showed where everything is and gave a little comment. One instance was as they passed through the shopping district, Yosuke said sadly, "A girl i really liked lived and worked here at the liquor store. For knowing about the first victim in Inaba she was killed by a corrupt cop who was responsible for the killings of a few others. It was a real pain in the ass and took a lot of effort but we caught him." Noha looked at him, "wow so you guys did that all on your own?" Yu smiles, "Pretty much, we did just that but it wasn't easy, though. We gone through many challenges and we found out a great truth about eachother and more." Everyone nodded and smiled at him. Youske says as he pats Yu on the shoulder, "so true, but sometimes it got a bit weird while in there as we saved some of us." Noha looked at Yosuke, "In where, may I ask?" Youske stopped for a bit but then said, "Well since you saw the Midnight Channel, I might as well tell you. We saved people inside the TV as activity makes it as a show of some sort."

Noha wonders about this as he takes a mental note about it. "It seems i have something clear about this thing that Igor told me about solving," Noha thought to himself. "Speaking of the Midnight Channel," Yukiko inquired, "isn't it going to rain tonight?" Yu said, "You're right about that, we should all check it tonight." Everyone nodded as they walked back to Junes and there a cute, little girl with small twintails met them. She turned to them and smiled and ran up to Yu and said, "Oh! Hey there Big bro." Noha looks at him, "'Big bro'? Is she your sister or something?" Yosuke smiled and said, "She's actually his younger cousin but they've grown pretty close. So they really are like siblings."

The girl hugs him and he pats her on the head, "You came here by yourself, Nanako?" She shook her head, "Daddy decided to come with me this time." She points to her father who was at the food court, the man really seems to stand out. He seems very relaxed even though he looks like he has worked overnight many times and his clothes are formal with his suit jacket hanging over his shoulder from his hand. He walks up to the group and smiles at the group leader, "Hey Yu, haven't seen you when you arrived." He looks at Noha, "And it seems you have gained a new friend. I'm guessing you're not from here, well, welcome to Inaba." Yu gestured to the man with a smile, "This is my uncle by the way." The man held out his hand, "The name's Ryotaro Dojima, nice to meet you." Noha shook his hand, "Noha Seishin, Likewise." Nanako looks up at him and smiles, "I'm Nanako, nice to meet you." Noha crouched down and smiles at her, "nice to meet you too, Nanako-chan." He stands up straight and smiles at everyone, "I'm really starting to like it here already."

Yosuke smiles, "Glad to hear that you do. Anyways, I gotta get to work soon, my shift is starting. See ya later." He goes into the store as Dojima and Nanako wave to Yu as they have to leave for home and Yu added, "Yosuke's father owns that store so Yosuke works part time there." Noha looks at him, "Wow really? That's pretty impressive, though it must suck for the competition." Chie nodded, "many stores in the shopping district have went under because of this department store but I think people are starting to accept this." Noha nodded as Labrys finally spoke up, "This is a really nice place y'all got here." Noha smiled at her in agreement then asked, "Anyways, what kind of jobs do you guys have here?" Yu said, "I'd take some odd jobs here and there in this town." Yukiko smiles a little, "I'm a hostess at a local inn." Kanji said, "I live with my family at the local textile shop, so i help out sometimes." Rise smiles at Noha, "I work at a tofu shop with my family." Chie smiles a little embarrassed, "I don't have a job yet."

Noha looked at everyone and smiles, "I guess I should find a job soon. I could help out at the apartment since it seems a little under-staffed." Naoto looks at him, "You sure about that?" He looks at her, "I'm sure, I lived by myself for a while until I finally found a place to stay at a dorm for my previous school." Noha was being careful since only Naoto knows why he's really here. Checking the time and looking at the sky, Noha realized that it's almost late in the afternoon, "Oh we should get going." Both Naoto and Labrys nodded as they wave and left for the apartment. As they arrived it was almost nighttime so the three went to their rooms quickly. Noha decided to stay up until midnight to watch the Channel while Labrys went to charge up. Noha watched the clock and he looked into the blank screen as it turned on. Suddenly, Noha felt strange as he felt something drawing him to the TV. Just as he came to his senses, he was about to turn around to get away from the TV. In an instant, he was on the floor as if he was being dragged into the TV by a strange force as though hands were tugging on his legs. "L-Labrys," he cried out as he is almost half way in the TV, "Labrys! Wake up damnit!"

Labrys came in and saw him and tried to reach for him as she called out, "Noha-san!" Her attempt was fruitless as he was sucked into the TV. She fell to her knees in despair and soon Naoto was knocking on the door, "What's going on? Hello? Are you two okay?" Labrys ran up to the door and opened it. The young female detective saw the shocked look on Labrys' face and understood all too well what just happened. Naoto looked at the TV screen and it still had ripples from Noha's entry through it. "This is bad..." Naoto said in disbelief. "Why did he have to be taken?" Labrys said as she is visibly shaken by the event. "I don't know," Naoto shook her head, "at any rate, we must tell the others tomorrow."

Meanwhile, in the TV, Noha finds himself falling fast and eventually hits the ground. He gets up massaging his lower back since he landed on there pretty hard. "Where the hell am I," he asked himself as he looks around. The place is terribly foggy to him but he could see what the place looks like. It was a casino of some sort complete with all sorts of gambling machines like slots and pachinko machines to his left. To his right are poker tables, roulette wheels, and chip exchange booths. There's a stage up front and in between all that was a full bar and dining area. He began to hear voices as everything began turning on. "So, you believe in luck, huh, little boy," went one, "well it isnt going to work where you're going." He then heard teenage girls laughing, "that loser? Ha, he thinks that luck is everything." Another one of the girls say, "He should get a serious reality check." They laughed as another voice faded in, an older, female voice, "Noha! I told you to stop making those charms! All the teachers are complaining that you don't pay attention in class because you're making these! Are you even aware that people are talking behind your back!? Aren't you ashamed!?"

Noha recoiled at the increasing volume of degrading voices and then he heard a distorted, yet, familiar voice. "Awww, I see you don't believe what you're hearing, eh other me?" The voice he realized was his own. Noha spun and saw that the voice is coming from a figure behind the bar. Dressed in a sort of fancy, pricey suit the figure looks like someone you'd expect to live in the high roller suite in casinos from old movies. The figure grinned, moving the tip of a matching fedora away from his face with his thumb revealing that the figure looks a lot like him. Noha stepped back, "W-who the hell are you?" The other Noha's smile widened becoming slightly more twisted, "who am I? Well the answer is simple." The twisted Noha chuckled to himself after he stepped in front of the normal one while holding the butt of an ornate cane below his chin looking into the normal Noha's eyes as he slowly said, "I...am...you."


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue's Luck

**Chapter 5: Rescue's Luck**

The next morning, in the normal world, the investigation team meets at Junes as usual. "To start," Naoto began with her report, "me and Labrys-san witnessed Noha get pulled into the TV." Everyone's eyes widened and Yosuke said, "Sucked in? Now that's freaky! Did you see anything pulling him into it?" She shook her head." when I came in to help he was already up to his shoulders trying to reach for me. Who or whatever pulled him in is beyond my ability to know but I wish I coulda reacted faster or woke up from sleep mode as he called out my name." Yu placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Labrys-san, we'll save him together." Chie nodded with a smile saying, "Yeah, you can count on us, Labrys!" Labrys smiles at everyone, "Thanks everyone, we'll fight together." Yukiko said, "We should be careful and prepare since we still have time until the fog comes." Yosuke snaps his fingers, "Oh yeah you're right. Like last time, whenever the fog comes to our world it's more dangerous in the TV world."

Labrys nods, as she understands. Rise speaks up, "We wont know what's going on so we should watch the Midnight Channel. As Labrys-chan said, he was sucked in, but we didn't see the show for his shadow come up." Kanji nodded having picked up on what's going on, "So basically, we have to see if the shadow begins his show on that channel." Naoto smiles, "kind of obvious but yes, we have to monitor the midnight channel as we prepare for rescue." Yosuke quickly added, "We haven't checked up on Teddie in a while so we should see if he's still at the usual place." Yu nodded, "Good idea Yosuke, let's go then." The leader stood up as everyone else did and walked into the store.

Labrys seemed a little confused as they walk in to the electronics department. She then realized what's happening as Yu reached his hand into the TV. The screen rippled like it was water as his hand went in he pulled his hand out after some time as a voice came from the other side, "Sensei? Is that you?" Yu smiled as he said, "Yeah it's me and I have everyone else with me." The voice took on a more cheerful and excited tone, "Oh I missed you guys so beary much! I was beginning to think you all forgot about me." Yosuke sighs and says, "You know you could, like, come out at any time you want, Ted. Anyways, are you aware that someone is in the TV world?" There was a pause for a moment as Teddie sniffed the air, "Yep, there's definately a scent here but I cant pinpoint the person. How about you guys come on in? I need Rise-chan's power to help." Yu shook his head, "Sorry Teddie, maybe later since we gotta get ready for a battle." Teddie's voice turned a little sad, "awww okay, I'll see you all soon but don't take too long."

"We wont take that long," Yukiko said, "Just be a good bear and wait, okay?" Teddie's voice seemed to have some sort of a flourish to it, "Okay, I'll wait a little longer but come in soon." Yosuke and Chie sighed almost at the same time as they walked out of the store. Yosuke looked at everyone as he said, "Okay everyone, when you're ready we'll meet at the usual spot at the food court. Yu will tell us when it's time and bring your weapons, too." Everyone nodded as they parted ways for preparations. Naoto looked at Labrys and asked, "You really ready to go back in the TV world since that time?" Labrys nodded, "I'm sure about going in, no one has to suffer alone like that especially my partner." Naoto smiles as they walk, "Then there's no stopping you while we're in there."

That night, as it began to rain, and Labrys looked at the screen. The Midnight Channel came on with some freeform jazz in the background and with what looks to be Noha standing there in the highroller outfit, complete with fedora and cane. "Hello, all who are watching," the Noha on the screen said, "Come over to my casino, we have endless fun here. Try your luck on poker, blackjack, slots, pachinko and more games. Hurry, hurry because we also got a great stage show involving me. Come and see and you'll see how truly lucky I am. I'll see you all very soon." The screen flicked off and Naoto knocked on the door and Labrys answered. No words were said but their expressions spoke for them, saying that it is official that they must go and save him.

Days passed since that night as the team tirelessly trained and prepared for the upcoming battle. Everyone met at the spot, Labrys looked as she wonders about them, "Where are you weapons?" Yosuke said, "we have to conceal them under our clothes because when we first tried to get weapons, me and my partner, Yu, got busted by the cops and had our weapons confiscated, even though they were fakes." Yu nods at that, "well that's when Chie recommended us to a weapons shop but that's a different part of the story. Right now, we have to save Seishin-san." Labrys nodded, "Right, let's go then." The gang returned to the TV and they all climbed in. They came out into the TV world through the stack of TVs in the middle of a stage area, which is their base of operations in this world. Everyone except for Labrys put on glasses. Labrys looked at everyone and wondered, "why're you guys wearing those glasses, anyways?"

Yu looked at her as Teddie walked up to the group while in his costume. "Let me explain this, sensei," Teddie started, "Basically, the lenses help them see through the fog." Labrys looked around trying various visual filters built into her optical sensors, "Hmmm I think I need those lenses, my visual filters can't cope with this kinda fog." Teddie smiled as he hands her a pair of glasses, "Here ya go, Labrys-chan." The glasses are a white, half-rimmed pair of glasses. She puts them on as she looks around, "Wow, so ya really made these? It's like there's no fog anywhere." Teddie smiles with a little modest blush, "Yeah, I had nothing to do in this world while I was alone so I began making glasses like these." Rise smiles at them but then gets to work as her card comes down and says, "Persona." As she said that, her Persona appears behind her and lowers a ring around head.

Labrys looked at her and Yu said, "She's our support when it comes to fighting and searching around here. With her Persona, Himiko, she can see what we cant see like weaknesses and weak points of our enemies as well as pinpointing the locations of people and shadows." Rise giggled but then found something, "Guys, I think I found him." Yu said, "See what I mean? Anyways, let's go everyone, Rise lead the way." She nodded as they followed her directions to the location. Eventually, they arrived to their destination and saw it was a large casino. "Whoa, this is huge," Yosuke, said in awe. Rise nods and says, "I detect a powerful force in this, let's be careful." Everyone nods in agreement as they ready themselves for battle and enter the casino.

"Ah I see we have some special customers here," said a distorted voice as the screens in the building turn on showing the face of Shadow Noha who is wearing a wide toothy smile, "You're early so I'll be able to have some fun. Let's see how lucky you all are." Labrys called out to the image, "Where's Noha, where are you keeping him?" The shadow cocked his head, "Oh you mean this one over there?" He gestures to the normal Noha who is tied to a wheel and struggling. "Well I was just about to start the show soon but since you're here, I'll see that you are treated well. Guards! Take care of these people." The "guards" are basically almost horrifically deformed, mafia-esque creatures with different weapons for hands. The gang raised their weapons and summoned their personas. They quickly engaged the shadows with Labrys spearheading the attack.


	6. Chapter 6: Going All In

**Chapter 6: Going All In**

Labrys, who is spearheading the attack, swung her ax knocking down at least 5 shadows and having Ariadne, her persona, finish them off. Yukiko and Chie follow up her attacks by burning or freezing those that got close. The boys add on to that by flanking the shadows and cuttinng them down. All the while they heard Noha's shadow taunting normal Noha, "Hahaha, so many people even your friends in that town looked down on you, hated you, lied to you, and even beaten you but you still clung to luck. Your parents never really supported you positively just discipline and you end up beating yourself down but then turn to your good luck charms and pray at the shrine like a kid. 'Well look at me now, I'm lucky as I'll ever be and the people around me are only good and bad luck.' That was what you thought once upon a time, right?" Noha responded through gritting teeth, "Shut the hell up." The shadow's smile became wider and a bit more crazed, "Oh? Why should I? I thought you already know this because I'm you, right? I mean, luck was just what kept you going it was what kept you sane. Luck was everything to you y'know?, you never cared about friends." The shadow chuckled as he said that completely amused by it.

Noha strained in his restraints as he shouted, "I said shut the hell up." Yu heard that, "Come on! We gotta get there before his shadow changes to a different form!" He cut a path through the shadows using his persona, Izanagi. The team followed through and eventually arrived at the final door. They busted in weapons and personas ready. The shadow turned toward them and smiled, "Ah more of your good luck charms. Just in time, too." He walks up to Noha and cranes his neck, "Well, am I right in calling them that? You never had true friends to begin with as far as you know. So am I right, 'me'?" Noha glares right into his shadow's eyes before his shadow walked away and said, "No you're not right because..." The team tensed up ready to fight as everyone including his shadow looked at him as he said, "You're not even me! It's all bullshit whatever came out of your mouth!" The shadow grinned like an imp and burst into maniacal laughter as some sort of energy began to erupt around him, "Yes! Finally, I was waiting for those words! So much denial and disbelief it's delicious." The shadow transformed forming a figure with charms hanging from it the figure itself is a distorted version of a sort of modernized samurai covered in luck symbols with electricity pulsating through a warped sword he holds.

"I am a shadow of the true self," it said, "I remove all from my life that I deem as bad luck, and you are no exception." It starts shooting heavy lightning bolts from its sword. Everyone dodged them and took cover quickly. Labrys looked at the investigation team leader and said, "You go help him out of there we'll draw his attention." Labrys nodded and began running and called out, "Ariadne, protect us!" Her persona began blocking lightning and physical attacks and sometimes retaliating while the rest of the group pressed the assault. As the fight went on it turns out that lightning and wind attacks have no effect on the shadow. In fact, it absorbed the damage. Yu then changed personas to black frost and everyone who had lightning and wind attacks switched to other attributes, mostly physical. The shadow taunted, "Ha! What's wrong, if you really cared about him then you guys should try harder." Even though the attacks were constant they didn't make it far until Naoto's persona, Sukuna-Hikona, used Hamoan - light attribute attack. It knocked the shadow down just as Labrys finally freed Noha, "are ya okay, Noha-kun?"

"Y-yeah, kinda," he said feeling weak and conflicted, "I-it's

just...I-I think he's right." The shadow stopped and screamed in pain turning weaker and said almost despratly as it's form is becoming covered in static, "No I'm not gonna fold now." It tried laying down more and more attacks and healing itself a little. Noha started walking towards the shadow as the attacks from both sides began tapering off, "He...he is right about me." The shadow turned his way, "No you don't know what you're saying, stop it now." The shadow attacked with it's electrified blade Labrys' persona blocked it and struck it down and Naoto hit it with one more light attribute attack. That attack finished it off releasing a dark cloud returning to its normal form, standing there and staring at him blankly. Labrys patted his shoulder, "Go on face him. He's you isn't he?" Noha nodded with a little hesitation and walked up to his shadow, "Y-you're right, luck was my entire life since childhood. Luck was my thing as it always has been, everyone around me disliked my lifestyle which made me create you. I never trully trusted anyone so I immaturely separated them into groups, good luck and bad luck." Noha turned to the team including Labrys, "I'm sorry if it didn't show any trust in you guys. All this time, I kept so many things from friends." He turns back to his shadow, "and now I'm aware of this, I am you and...you are me." The shadow smiled gently and began to turn into his arcana in a blue glow.

The card appeared above him and floated down and he said, "What is

this?" He gasped quietly as the card disappeared into him showing his Persona in front of him, which is a sort of modernized samurai with spiky hair wearing a full-face mask with an electrified katana. Yu walked up to him, "That is your Persona it's your power here in this world." He looked at the leader as he began to faint, "Per...so...na..?" Labrys caught him "What's goin' on?" Teddie stepped in, "Poor guy, he's been in here for a beary long time. His body is not used to this world yet. We should get out of here." Everyone nodded and ran out back to the TVs with Labrys carrying Noha on her back. "Will he be ok," asked Labrys. Yosuke smiled, "He needs some rest and some time off to recover from all this." Labrys nodded and Rise smiles at Noha, "He really has been through a lot so some time to rest is well needed." Everyone quickly left the TV world back into Junes. Naoto said to Labrys as the group parted ways home, "I'll help take care of him." Labrys smiles and nods at Naoto, "Okay sure but I guess he needs some alone time more than anything." Naoto looks at the mechanical maiden, "Hmm yeah I guess you're right about that." The three then brought him to his room and later went to sleep after letting him sleep on Noha and Labrys' room couch. Naoto smiles and then went to her room to sleep. Labrys went to sleep as well after tucking him in and whispers a goodnight to him.


	7. Chapter 7: Clear

**Chapter 7: Clear  
**

It's been at least 5 days since he was asleep and recovering from his ordeal. Over that time, he was in the velvet room where Igor explained his responsibilities as a guest and keeper of contract. He must abide by its rules and be fully responsible for his actions as well as social links and fusing personas. He finally woke up and saw Labrys laying right beside him in sleep mode. Noha's face turned a bright red noticing how close they are. Unsure what to say or do, he attempted to slip out of his futon only to notice that she is hugging him. He sighs and smiles at her and touches her face and says, "I really did worry you didn't I, Labrys-chan?" He paused a bit and gave her a little kiss on the forehead and got himself out of bed. He stretched the fatigue out of his limbs and then glanced at his phone. Noha thought a moment and picked it up. He went through his contacts and selected Yukari's number. He pressed the call button and waited for her to answer. She picked up and said, "Hello, Noha-kun?" He smiled and said, "Hey Yukari-chan sorry if I called you a bit early." Yukari laughed a bit, "No, it's okay. Also did you need something?" Noha responded, "I-I'm just here to talk as friends. Anyways...You wont believe what i just went through." Yukari seems to be curious, "okay sure tell me."

It took Noha at least 5 minutes to explain what just happened including his true self and Yukari just listened. After he told the story Yukari spoke up after a moment, "Wow you really did have it rough back then. How are your parents anyways or have they not talked to you since then?" Noha sighed, "Not a single letter, we weren't on good terms anyways. Still, I'm thankful for running away since I got to meet you and everyone else. You guys were the first real friends I ever had." On Yukari's end, she's blushing but then she regained her composure, "You're really nice and sweet, Noha." He smiles as he sees Labrys walk up to him. "Who're ya callin' Noha-kun," she asked and Noha said with a smile, "It's Yukari-chan." He put the phone on speaker and Yukari said cheerfully, "Hey Labrys-chan, I could tell you got your work cut out for you." Labrys smiled, "It's no problem, for the most part he could take care of himself. Though, I'm worried about him since that time in the TV." Yukari agrees, "Yeah, you have the right to be worried. Also how did he accept his true self?" Labrys looked at Noha and he said, "My true self shown me reliving the trivial moments that made me who I was as I was passed out. When I got him as a persona, I began to be able to see many things, hidden things." Yukari paused for a moment, "I'll tell everyone about this, Noha-kun. There might be something special about your Persona. Expect a text soon, Noha-kun." Noha says, "Okay, bye, Yukari-chan." They hung up as she responded in kind. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and, of course, it was Naoto, "Hey are you awake?" Labrys went over to the door and opened it and smiled, "Hey Naoto-san I got good news." Naoto tilted her head to one side, "What is it? Is he awake?" Labrys gestured to him, "Why don't ya take a look for yourself?" Noha smiles at her.

"Hey Naoto-san," Noha says with a wave. Naoto smiles at him as she walked in, "I've heard your story as you were on the phone with a friend so no need to explain." She sat across from him on the low table and continued, "also I think your shadow didn't explain enough but I think he was close so I think you should tell them the truth about why you're here." Noha nodded at her and said, "Well I might not tell everything I'll just tell them who sent me. Please back me up since I know you worked with them a bit as well." Naoto smiled as she stood up, "Then, let's go the others are waiting for you." He stood up and followed her but stopped at the door looking at Labrys, "Hey Labrys-san, aren't you coming?" She trotted over to them without saying anything and walked out with them to Junes. As they arrived, the rest of the Investigation Team was seated with some food in front of them. There was one empty seat with a small plate of takoyaki in front of it. Noha's eyes gleamed as he saw it as takoyaki was one of his favorite foods, and he sat down with them. It was still hot so he tried cool it down in his mouth as Yu began to speak, "Good to see you're finally awake Noha-san, and we were very worried about you." Noha looked at him and smiled," Thanks Narukami-senpai, but I assume you didn't set up this occasion just to celebrate me waking up." Yukiko smiles, "You're really smart, Seishin-kun." Yosuke spoke up, "We came here to talk about what you remember from the night you fell into the TV." Noha looked up with a ball of takoyaki halfway to his mouth and put it down as he began, "W-well 'fell in' is a bit of an understatement. As for me I actually got pulled into the damn thing by some sort of force then I fell and opened my eyes to that casino place."

Everyone stared at him in astonishment and Yu Narukami said, "No one else remembers that much from when they found themselves in the TV. You must be pretty lucky." Noha winced a bit hearing the word lucky but shrugged and Chie decided to ask something as well, "During that fight, you really accepted your shadow very quickly. Even Narukami-kun was surprised by that." Noha sighed, and he had to explain it to them. Passing out, visions about the past, and his shadow's voice as he was taunted about not accepting the truth and later his realization as he woke up, he explained all the things he experienced. Noha finished his explanation but continued, "Th-there's more it may not seem relevant to the truth but I've been kind of hiding this from you all." Naoto joined in as she gestured to him, "I'll tell them, senpai. Everyone, you're looking at a junior agent for the Kirijo group." The group went silent, jaws dropped, and wide eyed. He sighed as he put on the shoulder patch for the SEES given to him by Mitsuru Kirijo. He began after he adjusted the patch, "I was sent here to help investigate the reawakening of the Midnight Channel, as you guys called it, as it has been happening in Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island a few times. Even so, I need your help to fight whatever is doing this." Narukami smiled at him, "No need to apologize, besides, we had a run in with a certain Mitsuru Kirijo one time when we saved Labrys. We let them take care of her and continued our work as the Investigation Team. We seen their powers and we would like to see how you would summon them up close. Also, if what you're saying is true, then it's what we feared, the Midnight Channel is in other areas." Noha smiled as well and nodded, "I'll show you soon in the TV world when we visit."


End file.
